<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>传道书 by sevenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770552">传道书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie'>sevenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bible Quotes (Abrahamic Religions), F/M, India, Period Typical Attitudes, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简和圣约翰去了印度。<br/>他们在当地的教会学校待了近半年后，圣约翰生病了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Burns &amp; Jane Eyre, Jane Eyre &amp; St. John Rivers, Jane Eyre/St. John Rivers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>传道书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: 保留了19世纪英国人+基督徒的时代背景傲慢，只是为了更贴合角色性格。<br/>我对19世纪的西方医学一无所知，唯一可以确定的是——烧不退是会死的（废话x）<br/>我对Evangelical Preacher也一无所知……<br/>很多很多关于《传道书》的引用。</p><p>CP：简/圣约翰。简&amp;圣约翰。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>印度的夏季比我想象中还要炎热潮湿，城市里空旷的道路旁种植着可怜的小树，乡村间滚烫的地面像个巨大的湿烤盘。我第一次体会到衣物的布料贴紧皮肤的黏腻感觉。到了四五月份，本是英国最为舒适的时间，在这里却气温骤升，暴雨如注。在印度，下雨是截然不同的概念。英国乡村中最猛烈的大雨和我在此殖民地所见到的雨季相比，也不过是温柔的绵绵轻抚。永无止境的雨水洗刷过大地，并未洗去泥土里沉积的尘埃，反倒使街道上满是泥泞和水坑。</p><p>炉子上的水还在烧着，我随手往火里添了些木柴。想起医生临走前的话，便招呼来正在收拾衣物的女仆鲁帕，用日益熟练的印度斯坦语嘱咐她留意窗户，保持空气的流通，同时别让凉风进了里屋。见她点头确认后，我才去往在门廊里弯腰换上防水的短靴。一切就绪后，我静悄悄地拴上了门，将用细绳串起的钥匙和小巧的雨伞系在裙子腰侧。</p><p>雨已经停了，接近傍晚的天空中出现了绚丽的霞光，大片紫色和落日的橙色混杂在一起，张牙舞爪地攀在边际各处，消失于远处连绵起伏的群山之中。</p><p>我惊叹这大自然的奇观，停下了脚步，抬头默默看了一会儿后，才回过神来继续走路。</p><p>在这里，雨后的世界不似英国乡间那样弥漫着常年不散的雾气，反倒更为清晰明亮起来，空气中散发着混杂了些许土腥气的清香。</p><p>教会的寄宿学校所在的城市和我们所居住的乡村不过相隔一英里多。到了雨季的顶峰，小路都被淹没了，才不得已专门去雇了马车好往返学校。我和圣约翰都不愿乘坐人力车，作为有手有脚的人，哪怕给予当地的苦力再多报酬，也不能缓解我们哪怕看一眼这座椅便感受到的挥之不去的罪恶。可是在印度，马车又不似在英国那般发达，于是频繁的短途步行不可避免。我常常走着走着，思绪就飘散在大自然中。当地人的主食是水稻而非小麦，于是，我第一次见到了路边大片大片的水田。田间的水面在太阳的照射下闪闪发光，密密麻麻的绿色庄稼苗就浸泡在水里，整整齐齐地排列着。一切都很新奇。而圣约翰却对这一切都不为所动。城市的喧嚣和乡间的碎石都没有引起他的丝毫反应，只有脏乱的贫民窟与富饶的英属社区仅有一条河之隔的景象，才让他严厉地皱起了眉头。</p><p>来到地面最泥泞的一段路，我时不时低下头留意着地上的水坑，任由思维的触须发散，刚才所见的美景并不能减轻压在我心上担忧的石头。</p><p>“里弗斯夫人！” 带着浓重口音的呼唤让我回过了神。几个身着五颜六色纱丽的当年妇女灿烂地朝着我笑，露出微微发黄的牙齿。她们把水壶顶在头上，叽叽喳喳地同我寒暄起来，贴心地为我放慢了语速。她们其中一个是我学生的母亲，还简短地过问了下女儿的成绩。</p><p>印度千百年来存在着严格的种姓制度。圣约翰在私下里不客气地称之为“整片殖民地最野蛮最广泛最根深蒂固的疾病，比遍地都是的泛神论偶像崇拜还要糟糕百倍”。我们工作的教会和教会学校都无视这样不公的制度，导致一大部分高种姓的信徒离开，却带给了很多低种姓的家庭福音。尤其是家里有些积蓄却无法在其他学校上课的女孩们。</p><p>“里弗斯牧师的病情如何了？”</p><p>我的心猛然沉了下去，不过还是强打起精神重复着医生到访时说过的话。尽管已经尽了最大的努力，我想我脸上的表情一定还是暴露出了内心的担忧，因为她们热情亲切地抓住了我的手。“退烧需要一段时间，夫人，里弗斯牧师会没事的。神灵会保佑他。”</p><p>客套一番后，我在杂货店买到了煮粥用的一小袋米。店主本来很不情愿，他极力说服我买一整袋米，因为“在这里没有人会这样买米”。我说明了情况。他一听到里弗斯牧师病了，立马帮我包好了远超于一周所需的量。</p><p>快到家的半路上又下起了雨。我连忙撑起伞，一路小跑，腰上的钥匙叮当作响地碰撞着。</p><p> </p><p>殖民地煤炭的价格比英国本土要更贵，或许是东印度公司垄断了市场。热水的奢侈让我格外小心不弄脏衣物。圣约翰倒是全然不在乎雨水的侵蚀。和那年的圣诞节在雪夜冲出去为邻里做临终祷告一般，他出门的日子从不看天气。和我半年前的担忧如出一辙，这个人的确不懂得如何照顾自己，仿佛无暇打理一具包裹着重要灵魂的躯壳这种身外之物。</p><p>那日，我还在处理学校的事务，不能再一次提醒圣约翰在出门时备一把伞。当我听闻消息在赶回家时，医生从椅子上站起来，而他躺在床上，就如同一座神圣的雕像。他卷曲的头发被布料渗出的水打湿黏在了额头上，我伸手一摸，就被这滚烫的温度吓出了眼泪。医生再三向我保证这不是伤寒、不是登革热，也不是任何一种传染病，而是劳累过度外加淋了雨导致的发热，才让我不至于当场昏倒。</p><p> </p><p>医生说要再观察几天才能决定是否要放血，离开前嘱咐我要让病人吃流食，物理降温，烧上大量的热水，以及时刻保持室内的空气流通。</p><p>晚上，我的丈夫一连几小时都在胡言乱语，颠三倒四地说着圣经中的片段，还不时地拿开额头上沾湿的布料。我捎口信向学校请了假，寸步不离地照顾着。</p><p>我重复着烧水，放凉，更换布料的动作，看着备受梦魇折磨的圣约翰，突然想起了沉淀在记忆底部的童年好友，海伦·彭斯，我太早去见上帝的童年好友。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“海伦，我死掉后，还能再见到你吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你会来到同一个幸福的地域，被同一个伟大的、普天下共有的父亲所接纳，毫无疑问，亲爱的简。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>一阵战栗，我跪在了圣约翰的床前，双掌合十地开始祈祷。</p><p>
  <strong> <em>请求您，我请求您，不要过早地将他带走……不要像带去海伦一样将他从我身边带走……</em> </strong>
</p><p>我捂住嘴，痛苦万分，却因为害怕打扰到病床上昏睡呓语的圣约翰，不敢痛哭出声。我一遍又一遍地祈祷，心却被恐惧吞噬，难以平静下来。</p><p>圣约翰是我同路的伴侣，共行的朋友和同事。我们之间没有那种让我头晕目眩的激情——他对这类肤浅的表达嗤之以鼻，而我想我已经将那样形式的情感留在了英格兰——可我们之间存在着另一种不同的情谊，比前一种激情更为崇高，更为深刻。</p><p>我并不是在衡量我同上帝之间的距离。</p><p>我原以为他是冰冷的神像，只能欣赏却无法触碰。而任何戳破神像外壳的努力、和想要一窥内里不存在火热的妄想，都是徒劳无功和可悲的。他是冰，我是火。他蔑视人间一切的情感，而我则需要靠这些情感、这些爱才得以存活，他蔑视我最珍视的东西。在某一刻的顿悟下，我接受了这样的命运，这样的婚姻——我的心献给了上帝，我将我的劳作和才能献给他的事业——现在是我们的事业。</p><p>我原不期待更多。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“名誉强如美好的膏油。人死的日子，胜过人生的日子。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>往遭丧的家去，强如往宴乐的家去，因为死是众人的结局。活人也必将这事放在心上。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>忧愁强如喜笑，因为面带愁容，终必使心喜乐。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>……”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“传道书”篇章中的句子，处处都是他会赞同的话，严厉而无畏。</p><p>不再阅读，我放下了圣经，趴在他的床沿，终于忍不住哭出了声。</p><p>圣约翰突然抓住了我的手。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>我回家后便打发女仆去煮上米粥。这里没有小麦，米粥是唯一接近医生要求的饮食。</p><p>换下沾了些许泥泞的外衣，来到卧室，我惊喜地发现圣约翰已经醒了，他半倚着靠在床头，让人把窗帘拉开了一半，手边放着我昨晚阅读的圣经。日落的尾巴上微弱的光线洒进房间，雨持续滴落在窗户上。</p><p>“你醒了！”我欣喜地叫道，重新帮他掖好被角免得冷风灌入。摸了摸他的额头，我刚扬起的心又沉下去半载，他的烧还是没有完全退去，不过摸着的确不似昨日那般烫得吓人。</p><p>“你出去了一趟。“ 他看到了我帽檐上的水滴，掀起头上贴着的布料，摸着我冰冷的手，又把它们放在了自己的额头上，“是代替我去实行教会里的日常事务吗？你不必如此，让其他人去做便是了。”</p><p>“可能要让您失望了，先生。”我用欢快的语气调侃地说道，“我已经向学校请了假，刚才只是出去买了些煮粥的米。医生说你需要吃流食。”</p><p>“天色很晚了，你不该一个人出去的。”他有些严厉地说，然后捂住了头，停顿一会儿后，继续说道，“我痛恨我自己的疾病，我应该陪你去的。至少你也该和鲁帕一起去吧。”</p><p>我轻轻揉着他的太阳穴，“我去反倒比她去更安全些，你知道的。我是这片区域唯一的英国人，教会的老师，没有人敢轻怠我。”</p><p>“我不喜欢他们看你的眼神。”圣约翰闷闷不乐地喃喃道，“非常肮脏，没有任何体面的人应该用那种眼神看一位女士。当然，他们和‘体面’这个词相隔甚远。”</p><p>我想起我们刚踏入这片土地上的情景。码头边洗衣服的女人们穿着各种颜色的染布，令人眼花缭乱，而做着苦工的男人们衣不遮体。我还未说话，圣约翰就面红耳赤地用身体遮住了我的视线。他自己也不知道该让眼睛往何处看，只是不断地重复着让一位女士看到这样的情形实在是失礼，而我们的接待者几次三番地道歉，为没有提醒我们当地的风俗习惯。</p><p>我张嘴，刚想说几句打趣的话，却被圣约翰突如其来的咳嗽声打断了思绪。我起身准备去倒些清凉的薄荷茶来，却被我的丈夫握住了手。</p><p>“让鲁帕去泡茶就可以了。“ 他说着，按响床边的铃，要来了一杯薄荷茶、一杯普通红茶，还有一叠文件，丝毫不顾我一点也不赞成的眼神。</p><p>“你想变得更加头疼吗？”我夺下他手里的纸，“我可以读给你听。”</p><p>我一边读着教会事务的报告，一边心不在焉地思考着我的丈夫反常的举动。</p><p>圣约翰一向厌恶奢华糜烂的生活，在沼泽居和两个姐妹一起生活时，他只雇了汉娜。在殖民地的房子里，只有我们两个人，因为我们都有不少工作要做，便请了一个不懂英语的当地女仆帮忙，顺便练习我们的印度斯坦语。久而久之，我们的印度斯坦语日常对话提高了不少，鲁帕也学会了一些简单的英语。我的丈夫并不喜欢以主人自居。女仆只是一种职业类型，用辛苦的劳作换取报酬，和牧师、家庭教师一样受人尊重。在这点上，我很赞同他，像泡茶或出门买东西这样的小事都是亲力亲为。这就让他刚才几次三番提到让仆人帮忙的行为变得奇怪起来。</p><p>“我觉得屋子里很热。”圣约翰突然说，“昨天回到家的时候，浑身都在发冷。今天反倒出了不少汗。”</p><p>“这是好事情。”我想起了医生的话，眼前没有任何情感色彩的报告文字仿佛都变得轻快了起来，“你在退烧了。”</p><p>“稍等一下。”又读完一段，我突然想到了什么，拿掉了他额上的布，准备去换一些下午消毒后放凉了好些时候的水。然后，圣约翰又按响了铃。鲁帕拿来了新的布和一盆冷水。</p><p>“先生，我想你需要解释一下。”我狐疑地看了他好一会儿，“鲁帕已经在煮粥了，那可怜的姑娘需要在一边看着炉子。”</p><p>“我需要你在一旁读我的报告，这份报告比粥重要。”圣约翰严肃地回答。他仰躺着，并没有显现出任何慵懒的姿态，除去属于病人的疲惫虚弱，就像一座庄严的石雕。</p><p>“我可以开着里屋的门。”我说，“一边走一边大声地朗读这份报告，你在卧室里也听得见。”</p><p>他哑口无言了。棕色的卷发乱翘着，全然没有了平日里一丝不苟、不近人情的模样。疾病拖累了他的反应。</p><p>“你可以直接说你想要我陪着你，亲爱的。”我俯过身，迅速地亲了一下他的嘴唇。</p><p>“这是……这……”</p><p>结婚以来，或者说相识以来第一次，我可以从我丈夫的脸上读出他的思维过程，就像阅读一本翻开的书。又或者说，这原本就是显而易见的事，只是我第一次具备了这样的能力。</p><p>“简，这样轻浮的表现又是从何而来？”</p><p>我又吻了吻他的脸颊。“只是希望你早日康复，我亲爱的。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“谁是海伦？”那天晚上，高烧不退的圣约翰握着我的手，虚弱地问道。他已经烧糊涂了，全然忘记了我告诉过他的我小时候的事。</p><p>“海伦·彭斯。她是我在罗沃德上学时最要好的朋友。”我抹了把眼泪，只是庆幸他看不见我的软弱，否则又会责备一番，“没有她，就没有今日的我。没有她，坐在你床边的，可能还是个害怕地狱烈火的顽劣的调皮鬼呢。”</p><p>“人人都有原罪，害怕惩罚和审判是正常的。这倒并没有什么值得羞耻。”圣约翰说。</p><p>我突然想起了记忆中未曾讲过的一件趣事，“但我告诉布罗克赫斯特先生，为了不下地狱，我会努力锻炼，保持身体健康。”</p><p>“这话实在是大逆不道。”圣约翰笑了，然后咳嗽起来，和记忆中海伦的咳嗽声重叠在了一起。</p><p>“我实在很抱歉我是个大逆不道的女人。”我企图用玩笑话来转移注意力，“如果和你结婚的人是海伦，我想你会很满意的。她比我虔诚得多，也有觉悟得多。你从我身上找到的满意特质，其实有很大一部分是她的影子。海伦如果还活着，会是一个很好的牧师的妻子。”我是真心说这话的，只是话出口后有些伤感——十年多过去，我已经嫁做人妇，而海伦永远是记忆中的那个读着书、时不时咳嗽着的小女孩了。是她，是海伦，将我引入了通往窄门的修行。然而，她的躯壳已经归为尘土，她的灵已经去往天国，唯独她的形象留在了我模糊的记忆中。</p><p>“这全然是没有意义的假设。我遇到了你，简，我在你的身上看到了能够做一个牧师妻子的品德与才能。”圣约翰咳嗽了几声，小声但平稳地说，“而那个牧师不是其他人，是我。那个时刻的我遇到了那个时刻的你，我便知道这是我的天命。我在你的身上看到了智慧和德行的潜能，而在你身上，我也想到了我自己。我其实也是叛逆的，我不愿被束缚在狭小的天地，我想你亦如是。我对你的爱基于一个灵魂对另一个灵魂的赞赏和喜悦，而不是一具躯壳对另一具躯壳肤浅单薄的激情或欲望。我是全然诚实的。我问心无愧。世上没有两个完全相同的人，即便这世间存在另一个与你拥有相似美德的女子，这世间也存在另一个像我或完全不像我的男人——<strong>凡事都有定期，天下万务都有定时 。</strong>”</p><p>我和他一起念道：</p><p>
  <strong>“生有时，死有时；耕种有时，收割亦有时；</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>杀戮有时，医治有时；拆毁有时，建造有时；</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>哭有时，笑有时；哀恸有时，雀跃有时；</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>抛石有时，堆石有时；拥抱有时，避开有时；</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>寻找有时，失落有时；保有时，弃有时；</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>撕裂有时，缝补有时；静默有时 ，言语有时 ；</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>爱有时，憎有时；争战有时，和好有时。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<strong>神造万物，各按其时成为美好，又将永生安置在世人心里，然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。</strong>”圣约翰最终说，“简，我相信爱情的基础是友谊和志向的相同。当男人和女人之间的友谊足够深厚，随之而来的爱情才会走得情投意合，走得长远和坚固。”</p><p>这番表白完全是在我预料之外的。<em>上苍啊，这就是他承诺过的、随之而来的爱情？这的确是爱吗？建立在神圣事业上的爱情，是真挚的吗？我的理智没有异议，他的确是诚实的。那么，我的心呢？我的心如何说？</em></p><p>
  <em>我的心怎么说？</em>
</p><p>“简，如果我死了……”我的丈夫开口道，我就立刻想要打断他这不吉利的话，他却吃力地挥了挥没有握住我的那只手，“在英国时，出发之前我就已经写好遗嘱，如果我因为疾病死去，你将带着我们两个加起来的一万英镑回英格兰……他们会安排好船只。你可以改嫁—”</p><p>“圣约翰！”我为这侮辱气得险些想抽出手，“还有，你不会死的……”</p><p>“对不起。我是说，你可以做任何选择。“ 他说，“我把你视作和我一样有情感的人。我并非冷酷无情如同神祗，自称如此是极度傲慢的罪恶；我只不过总是蔑视它，蔑视我的情感。我与你不同，你的激情使得你感染和帮助周围的人，你在那么多印度的、还有乡村的女孩中种下了思想的种子，使她们免受野蛮环境的湮没，这是真正基督徒的所作所为。而我只是……有很多野心。”</p><p>“不是这样的，圣约翰。你也帮助了很多人，教区所有的居民都敬爱着你 ……”我被这又一番意料之外的言语震惊到说不出话，也被他如同临终遗言一般的坦白吓得紧紧抓住他的手，“一个别有用心的人是无法获得这么多真诚的赞赏的。你可以说自己很有野心，但如今，你的野心只在于将福音传给更多人。你问心无愧。”</p><p>“在另一个世界，我或许会成为一个政治家、演讲家，艺术家……不是乡村牧师，也不是传教士。神呐，我是虔诚的吗？我经受住诱惑了吗？”圣约翰的神智又开始混乱了，“简，这世间存在那么多的诱惑……那么多、那么多的罪恶。”</p><p>“在另一个世界，我或许会成为一个艺术家、文学家，庄园主的妻子，不是家庭教师，不是教会学校的老师，也不是传教士的妻子。”我用他的话语安抚着他，“<strong>凡事都有定期，天下万务都有定时 。</strong>你已经做得很好了，圣约翰。已经足够了，你只是一介凡人。”</p><p>后半夜，他又陷入了昏迷。好在他的体温并没有再上升，而是下降了很多。但我依然一步都不敢离开，一宿都不敢合眼，除了给他替换降温的布料和用酒精擦拭身体之外，整夜都在祈祷。我不敢睡觉，因为我怕如果我睡着了，第二天醒来时，我就会像失去海伦那样失去我的丈夫。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“如果当时晕倒在沼泽居的是另一个走投无路、大逆不道的家庭女教师，你会向她求婚吗？”</p><p>“那要看她有多大逆不道了。”圣约翰冷冷地说，“至少需要足够坚韧健康，经受得住殖民地的烈阳和雨水。”</p><p>“那你必定是逆来顺受之人了，亲爱的先生。”我强忍住笑声，若无其事地翻过一页报纸，“小小的雨水竟然能够击倒一个传教士。”</p><p>“简！“</p><p>“……以后我会一直记得带伞的。”</p><p> </p><p>圣约翰已经全然忘记了高烧不退的夜里他告诉过我的话。他对我如今捉摸不透的举止表现得十分恼火，可是我已经不会被他冰一样的外壳所蒙蔽。</p><p>
  <em>我原以为他是冰冷的神像，只能欣赏却无法触碰。而任何戳破神像外壳的努力、和想要一窥内里不存在火热的妄想，都是徒劳无功和可悲的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我原不期待更多。</em>
</p><p>他的确是诚实的。因为他真的相信自己是冷酷无情的，他真的相信只要足够虔诚自己便能够舍弃柔软弱点的困扰，让心中徒有坚硬的智慧和理性，却不知这些品格和情感不可割舍。</p><p>可笑的是，我那笨拙的丈夫，他指望人们，甚至也指望自己的妻子爱上他坚硬冷酷的铠甲，那牢固冰冷的保护壳，紧紧护住冰原中脆弱的花。</p><p>殊不知，我只爱铠甲下柔软的内里——我只爱他厌恶自身的部分，他鄙夷忽视想要舍弃的部分，总有一天他会接受的一部分——那里的情感，与我心中的火焰没有任何区别。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>第二天，圣约翰的烧退了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>从九岁看《简爱》开始，我嗑这对已经有十几年了……<br/>或许自割腿肉是我的唯一出路qwq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>